Adam the Hedgehog: Utter Chaos
Adam the Hedgehog: Utter Chaos is a fangame/modification of SADX. Very Few Details About the plot have been released. Information Main Developer: Dark Rider Productions Current Version: Unreleased Engine: SADX Engine Project Status: Cancelled (Only small modifications of the game such as character pvms will be released) Playable Characters '''Adam the Hedgehog: '''A 14 year old Hedgehog who lives a carefree lifestyle. When his Archenemy, Dr Nega, prepares to unleash Chaos, Adam is forced to end his holiday early. The objective of his stages is to reach the end of the stage. Adam's Theme Song is You're Gonna Go Far, Kid by The Offspring. '''Kim the Fox: '''A 12 year old two-tailed fox who lost her tails in a lab accident. Like Tails she is very intelligent and was able to construct articficial Tails to replace her own. Upon hearing the news about the rise of Chaos, Kim rushes to help her friend. The Objective of her stage is to Reach the End before Adam or Dr. Nega. Her Theme Song is I'm Just A Kid by Simple Plan. '''Stealth the Echidna: '''Adam's other Arch-enemy. He created a superweapon that highly resembles Angel Island that was powered with a huge Chunk of Anarchy Beyrl. Dr Nega destroyed it and now Stealth must Find the Pieces and Put them back together. The Objective of his stages is to find Three Anarchy Beyrl Clumps. His Theme Song is Wish by Nine Inch Nails. '''Camille the Lynx: '''Adam's Ex-girlfriend. After they broke up she would rather have nothing to do with Adam but when she finds herself as the target of a kidnapping she needs her ex-boyfriend to save her. The objectives of her stages are to escape from Dr. Nega's robot and reach the balloon. Her theme songs are Poison by Alice Cooper and Groove Coverage. '''Badd the Cat: '''Big's evil twin and an assassin hired by Stealth to take Adam out. Except that he's sort of distracted as Stealth paid in advance with a Chaos Emerald and some frog swallowed it. The objectives of his stages is to capture the frog with the emerald. His theme song is Kick In The Teeth by Papa Roach. '''E-107 Theta: '''The Lost E-series robot. After being discovered and reactivated by Dr. Nega he has only one objective. Kill Adam the Hedgehog. Of course he has Badd to compete with (unfortunately). The objective of his series is to Assassinate the current target. His theme song is Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger by Daft Punk. '''Dark Adam: '''Adam's evil form. Although he is playable during the final boss he can be played as in all 10 of Adam's stages (If using Special Edition). All you have to do is enter a level when playing the final story and collect 50 rings. Once you have 50 rings jump and press B to transform. As Dark Adam you have Invincibility, Instant Death Touch and Boosted Speed. To turn back either repeat the button combo or wait until you run out of rings. His theme is Freak on a Leash by KoRn. Non Playable Characters '''Dr. Nega: '''Adam's arch-enemy. Having gone mad from his numerous defeats, he unleashes Chaos in order to destroy Adam's hometown of Castaway City. In addition to this he has also reactivated and re-programmed the lost E-Series robot, E-107 Theta, to ensure that Adam won't interfere with his plans. '''Tikaos: '''Originally created when the spirit of Tikal fused with the water god Chaos in order to keep him under control. However, Nega has botched up a defusion of the two leaving Tikal, as a water godess, in a vulnerable state. Requiring Chaos Energy to retain her form, she relies on Adam to supply it to her. She aids the player in levels and bosses, giving you tips on how to progress. Character Themes Category:Games Category:Works in Progress